Just Happy It Is
by Cohen101
Summary: One week after What Kind Of Day Has It Been. Danny, Jordan, Matt, Harriet, Simon, Lucy, Tomish, Cal and Rebecca Tripp.


**Possibly a series. Got to see if I'm happy with a second chapter, if I ever come up with one. And if you guys like it. Review if you do or if you don't. Kinda worried about attempting to write for such a wonderfully written show like Studio 60, but here goes nothing. **

_**Just Happy It Is**_

**One Week Later**

Jordan carried Rebecca carefully in the capsule that Danny had bought her as a baby-shower gift, careful not to swing it into her leg as she walked, navigating the halls of Studio 60. The capsule had been bought with the best of intentions, but it was going to be the death of her. The pain management pills she'd been taking regularly weren't yet beginning to work their magic, so in all honesty she could admit that she missed the place- a week was a long time when she was used to visiting it almost everyday. Apparently there was even a elevator masked behind some wall somewhere, but even the doorman- she could never remember his name- drew a blank when asked for directions.

She trudged up the seemingly endless flights (plural) of stairs. It seemed sweet at the time, but the capsule the size of France was a bit cumbersome to be practical. Perhaps it was karma- she was defiantly way out of the boundaries that Danny, in a protective frenzy, had set. She couldn't help it though, violating this concrete, hopefully not enforced 'rule'; Jordan figured that Becky would spend the better part of her childhood in the studio, and what better way to allow her the opportunity to see her Daddy in action?

That, and she was just the smallest bit bored sitting around at home all day. She'd held out for a full week, which was more than Danny had probably hoped she'd accomplish. It was defiantly more than she thought she'd last for in any case. 

She rounded the corner and smiled at the familiar voices she could vaguely distinguish,

"Harriet-"

"Matthew!"

Her smile fell a little when she realized who the voices belonged to and the tone with which they were being exchanged,

"Harri, I swear we're never going to stop having this fight if you're always going to be so stubborn!"

It didn't sound too promising…

"I'm not the one that's being stubborn Matthew, you are!"

"You stand in church and chant along with hundreds of other people and-"

"I don't chant, Matt, I pray!"

She was getting closer to Matt's office and she looked down, worried that the yelling was going to wake Rebecca up. Casting a wary eye at her young daughter, Jordan attempted to bulldoze her way through the war zone,

"What's the difference?!"

"That-"

"I'll tell you; There IS no difference!"

There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a cat's strangled yowl and Jordan cringed as the noise seemed to echo through the theatre. She glanced into the carrier, hoping if she did so fast enough, Rebecca would remain fast asleep. It wasn't to be and Jordan scooped up her daughter quickly, hoping to soothe her tears and screams before they started.

Rebecca's soft cry broke Jordan's heart and all the yelling was blocked out as she did her best to dispense her fears. She bobbed the baby up and down, side to side, patted her back and muttered composed, relaxing phrases she hoped would calm Becky down.

It didn't work and for a second Jordan wished that Danny was there to make one of his ridiculously crazy faces that always seemed to work magic during a crying episode. Rebecca's cries were getting louder and higher in pitch and she decided to role-play,

"Hey Becky," she ogled, trying to imitate Danny, twisting her face up and pulling her daughter somewhat away from her chest, "Hey Becky-Boo, hey Becky-Boo," she sang softly, bobbing up and down, feeling like a crazy person, "It's alrighty-roo! Hey Becky-Boo, don't let it scary you!"

"Jordan?"

Matt's head was popped out of the door and Rebecca quieted down, looking at her uncle with huge brown eyes. Jordan didn't know whether to account his disheveled appearance to not going home the night before or from stress of writing the show without one of their key players,

"Hey Matt," she greeted with a smile. Becky was happy and she gave the world permission to move again.

"Sorry for traumatizing the baby," Matt apologized, a bit embarrassed. Disturbing the cast and crew members was one thing, but him and Harriet had actually made a _baby_ cry.

"It's alright, she's just not used to loud noises."

"Can I see her?" Matt asked, his odd way of requesting permission to hold her.

Jordan never took Matt as a baby's man, but seeing him holding Rebecca for those few seconds before it took him to get freaked out was priceless every time it happened, "Sure."

"Hey Becky," he cooed, sliding down a piece of the blanket that was semi-covering her face,

"What's happening?" Harriet asked, appearing in the doorway. "Hey Jordan," she acknowledged with a smile and Jordan nodded back,

"She's beautiful," Matt commented to the side and Harriet wandered over to him,

"Oh dear God, she gets even more gorgeous everyday,"

"I'm thinking you're going to have some competition among the men soon," Matt agreed seriously.

"Isn't she amazing?" Jordan asked, reveling in the praise of possibly her closest friends.

"She really is," Harriet gushed, getting closer and gently touching a hand that had gotten loose of the blanket. Rebecca opened her eyes at the contact and Harriet aw-ed softly, Matt grinning. Jordan took note of their look, sensing that babies would be a very real possibility in the future.

Just as she thought that, Matt got a look on his face that said he'd had enough of the baby-holding and was getting over the initial admiration and beginning to worry he'd drop her. He passed her back to Jordan, his eyes never leaving her face,

"Scared of the baby?" Harriet teased.

Matt shook his head, "No. She looked at me and I swear I could almost see Danny scolding me for waking her up. And then telling me I'd be dead if I dropped her. She has his eyes," he added when the two girls didn't say anything.

Harriet and Jordan looked at each other for a second, wondering if Matt was being serious. "You know that-"

"Yeah," Matt said softly, "I know. But still, look at her."

They both did and Jordan paused for a second, absorbing her daughters features. She knew that there was no possible way, but Matt was right. "She does, doesn't she," Harried said softly and Jordan nodded,

"Speaking of Danny-"

"He's in his office. Paperworking it, I think," Matt provided and Jordan looked at him,

"This close to dress?"

Matt shrugged, "I think there was something about us getting a light that we didn't order or pay for that may or may not have been obtained through questionable means that needed an executive producers attention… or something."

Harriet rolled her eyes at Matt's indifference, "You know that you're still an executive producer, right?"

"Yeah, but that's more of a credibility thing. I don't actually do anything," he grinned and turned to Jordan, "How are you and Danny getting along?"

Jordan smiled and sighed at the same time, "Rebecca's been wonderful and we're still going strong."

"Really?" Harriet asked doubtfully, "You sure you're not a day or two away from unspooling?"

Jordan laughed, "More like an hour or two. I think Danny enjoys it though. It's a little bit of 'Call of the Wild' for me. I can't help it. I gravitate towards Danny and this place is a magnet for him, ergo..."

"Don't say 'ergo'," Matt cringed,

There was a faint sound from the stage and he looked a little alarmed, "Jordan, they're sound-checking the musical guest in a couple minutes here…"

Jordan nodded, "I'm guessing by your tone that it's not gonna be some nice musical Jazz number, right?"

"I voted for it but apparently it's Jazz Schmazz around here."

"Forty miles as far as the Jazz-hatin' crow flies, uh?"

Matt laughed in appreciation for Jordan's knowledge of his reference, "Describes our ship here pretty right,"

"Danny knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long so he has a couple weeks worth of 'easy listening' guests lined up for when you're here,"

"He just didn't figure it'd only take this long for you to crack," Matt finished and Jordan laughed.

"I'll be sure to remember his thoughtfulness,"

"**All cast and crew please report to the stage for sound check,**" Cal's voice crackled over the intercom,

"Have a good show you two," she wished,

"Thanks," Harriet smiled, "You going to stay and watch?"

"I'll be here somewhere," Jordan gestured, ready to take her leave, "Say bye-bye now Becky," Jordan requested. Rebecca stared up at her and gurgled contently.

"Feel free to use my office for the show Jordan, it shouldn't be too loud in there," Matt offered and Jordan nodded,

"Thanks." She walked away, not feeling like asking where Matt would be during it all. "Break a leg!" she called _softly_ down the hall and Matt and Harriet both departed.

"Jordan!"

Jordan turned around, her finger instantly pressed against her lips. She'd somehow forgotten about this part- the inability to get from point A to B without talking to anyone along the way.

"Sorry," Simon grimaced, realizing his error. Jordan looked down but Rebecca was thankfully still gurgling up contently.

"Is that Rebecca?" Lucy asked, Simon's companion for the week, her accent thicker than usual. Jordan nodded and Simon grinned,

"She's beautiful,"

"Really," Lucy added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her arms crossed. Jordan smiled at the two of them; probably the least likely of people to be seen together, but here they were.

"Thank you," Jordan blushed. It was one thing hearing Harriet and Matt say it- they were morally bound. "What are you two up to?"

"Mourning the loss of Tommy together," Simon quipped and Lucy shook her head,

"We just got off the phone with him."

"How is he doing?" Jordan asked, immensely interested. Danny had spoken about it before, but she wanted to know from someone who wasn't worried about her blood level and internal bleeding. Even though she didn't technically work in the theatre she genuinely cared about how Tom was doing.

It felt like the theatre was one big family and they had accepted her without question. Even though she didn't know Tom very well, she still cared about him and wanted him to be alright.

"He's doin' great. Say's he'll be tuning into the show with his brother tonight, so we gotta at least prove that a good show isn't dependent on him,"

"And lets not forget we should probably try to make him laugh," Lucy added sternly and Jordan smiled. The girlfriend and the best friend, brought together by absence of the Tom.

"Does he know what it's about?" Jordan asked, knowing enough about the nights show from the odd tidbits of information she managed to extract from Danny.

"He tried to force a couple sketches out of me," Lucy provided as Simon shook his head,

"He didn't really succeed though. But I know that I'm never gonna try to get a sketch outta her."

"How are you and your family doing?" Lucy asked, ignoring Simon's remark.

Jordan gushed at the word 'family'. "We're doing great, thanks. Rebecca's being great."

"Didn't Danny put you under house arrest or somethin'?" Simon asked curiously,

"Yeah. Didn't you have a C-section? And surgery?" Lucy added and Jordan laughed,

"Well, I'm on a lot of painkillers, but this little girl wanted to see her Daddy at work and I'm not going to deprive my child of that." And off the couples' dubious looks, "I'm sure that he'll give me hell for this once he realizes I'm here and therefore breached one of his sacred rules."

"Yep, defiantly gonna happen."

The light sound of music started playing and Simon and Lucy excused themselves to the sound check.

Jordan realized that other than Matt and Harriet, not much of Studio 60's inhabitants had seen her or her baby since she'd left for the hospital. She turned around just as Danny rounded the corner.

She stayed quiet; all of a sudden she was worried that she'd get into trouble for being out of bed. Simon's words rung true in her head and Danny almost passed her before he looked up.

"Jordan?" he asked after a double-take.

"Surprise?" she tried but Danny looked up and down the hall, "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Your accomplices, so I can beat the shit out of them," he said and Jordan shot him a questioning look,

"Accomplices?"

"You're partner's in crime," he elaborated, "Who told you?" he demanded and Jordan was at this point more than lost,

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at her for a second before giving up, "Don't worry about it."

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jordan asked, sensing that Danny was seriously worried and upset about something.

"Don't worry about it," he said again and Jordan refused not to. He saw Rebecca in her arms and it suddenly hit him, "What are you doing here?" he demanded, "You're supposed to be at home. I told you to stay home."

Jordan cocked her head a little, confused by his attitude, "I thought you'd like the surprise?"

"Jordan," he whined, putting his hand on her waist and steering her towards Matt's office, "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm fine," Jordan insisted, stepping through the door that Danny opened. He walked halfway in before stepping back out. "Danny?" Jordan called, sending a quizzing look down at Rebecca. "Where's Daddy going?" she asked rhetorically.

Danny came back into the room with the carrier she must have forgotten in the hall, setting it down on the floor near the couch. "Come here," he beckoned, his voice softer.

Jordan obliged and sat down on the couch as Danny took Rebecca out of her arms, "You're crazy, you know that?" he asked tenderly, kissing Rebecca on the nose before placing her gently in the baby-carrier.

"I missed you," Jordan pouted, suddenly feeling the urge to cry. The drugs and hormones were seriously messing with her emotions.

"Sh," Danny whispered, pushing her down to a lying position, "The reason I told you to stay home was because the only reason the bloody doctors let you out was because you promised you'd stay home, in bed," he explained, feeling her forehead and quickly checking her stitches.

"But we wanted to see you," Jordan pressed and Danny smiled,

"I've missed you too, but I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Rebecca gurgled," Jordan replied drowsily, not sure if the fact had anything to do with anything.

Danny stared at her for a few moments, "How about you close your eyes and go to sleep?" he suggested.

"But what about Becky?" she asked, finally feeling the full effect of the drugs she'd consumed.

"Boo'll be fine," he insisted, turning around to pick her up. "See," he said, cradling her. "You and Daddy are gonna have so much fun, aren't we Boo?" he asked.

Jordan watched as their little girl weakly fluttered her eyelashes, attempting to stay awake as well, "What about dress?"

"Better dress than show," Danny said firmly, sitting down beside his fiancé, "Matt can take care of it."

"Matt doesn't do anything," Jordan muttered, her eyes closed.

"Who told you that?" Danny asked instantly defensive. Matt did more than his share of the work and he wanted to set everyone straight on that. Matt was the heart of the show- he was just the man who kept the rest of the skeleton together.

"Matt," Jordan mumbled and Danny grinned to himself.

"I love you," he said softly to Jordan and Jordan smiled a dopey smile, moaning something incomprehensible. "Night sweetheart," he whispered, kissing the top of Jordan's head.

There was a knock on the door and Danny got up to answer it. Before he got there though, Cal opened the door, peering in. "Hey," he said once he saw Danny.

"Hey," Danny replied.

"That the little angel?" Cal asked and Danny nodded, smiling, knowing what came next.

"Sure is," he said proudly.

Cal looked into the blankets and smiled, "She's got her Mum's face," he commented. He looked up at Danny briefly, "But your eyes."

"Cal-" Danny hesitated. It was a nice compliment, but-

"I know. The whole… thing," he used, unable to find a better word. "But still, she has your eyes."

"What did you need?" Danny asked, looking down and holding a finger out for his daughter.

"Matt wanted to know where you were so we could get started," Cal said.

Danny was entranced as Rebecca reached out and grabbed his finger, giving it a light squeeze. His mouth fell open involuntarily a bit, "I love you," he whispered softly.

Cal coughed uncertainly, "I, love you too?"

"Not you, her," Danny clarified and Cal 'o'-ed. Danny shook his head and Cal stuttered, embarrassed,

"Yeah, uh, Matty needs you downstairs."

Danny looked down at his daughter. It came to him that the show wasn't the most important thing in the world to him anymore. It was through his friends that the show came to be such a high priority, and now he had a family as well. Jordan and Rebecca. Matt and Harriet were also not to be forgotten, somewhere high up there. Simon and Tom; Cal.

"Can you set up a make-shift headset for me up here? And tell Matt that he'll need to run dress but I'll be watching from here?" Danny asked.

Cal smiled, "Sure thing sir."

"And Cal?" Danny called as the other man walked through the door. Cal paused, his arm halfway to the door, "I love you too."

"I know," he said simply as he opened the door and left.

Danny looked down at his baby girl, then over to the other one. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled, remember the first day him and Matt had come to the studio.

"Thank you," he whispered to the walls of the ancient building, "Thank you."

Harriet argued that it was because of God; Matt argued that it was because of doctors and the army- Danny didn't care. He was just happy it was.


End file.
